a. Field of the Invention
The present relates generally to restraining devices for animals, and, more particularly, to a guard assembly for exercising a dog alongside a bicycle as the bicycle is ridden by an operator.
b. Related Art
Pet dogs, especially the larger breeds, require frequent exercise in order to remain fit and healthy. One convenient way of exercising a dog is to have the dog run alongside a bicycle as the bicycle is ridden by the dog's owner. This can be enjoyable and healthy for dog and owner alike, but can also be extremely dangerous.
For example, unless the dog is very well trained, there is tendency for the animal to pull ahead and run in front of the bicycle, which can cause the leash to be pulled across the front of the bicycle and cause the rider to crash. Conversely, some dogs may fall behind the bicycle so that the leash may become caught in the rear wheel or chain. Either situation presents the possibility of severe injury to both the rider and the dog.
Moreover, even when running directly alongside the bicycle the dog may pull one way or the other if startled or distracted, or if it stumbles or slips, as on a shoulder or obstruction for example. If unchecked this can cause the bicycle to topple over, or perhaps worse, cause the bicycle to swerve into the flow of traffic.
A number of devices have been used or proposed in the prior art for attaching a dog to a bicycle or similar vehicle, including those shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,445 (Barbour), U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,233 (Kovach), U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,037 (Allred), U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,561 (Gundersen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,409 (Sabot), U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,269 (Arntzen) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,364 (Boncela). However, none of these devices satisfactorily addresses the problem of maintaining the dog in a proper position alongside the bicycle while at the same time preventing it from pulling to the side, so that the hazards described above have heretofore remained unresolved.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for attaching a dog to a bicycle so as to safely exercise the dog as the bicycle is ridden. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus that maintains the dog in the proper position alongside the bicycle and prevents the dog from either pulling ahead of or falling behind the bicycle. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that prevents the dog from pulling to one side or the other as it is running alongside the bicycle. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that ergonomically matches the body of a running dog so as to properly constrain the animal without impairing its movements or risking injury. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is lightweight so as to avoid unduly encumbering the bicycle, and that is easily dismounted when not in use. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that is durable and long lasting in use.